


Pants! Pants! Pants!

by Irhaboggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic-Con, Costume, Costume Change, Cult, Funny, Humor, Inspired, One Shot, Pants, Random - Freeform, Short, Skirt, Super Suit, Supersuit, Weird, lol, pants! pants! pants!, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggle/pseuds/Irhaboggle
Summary: Every year on the year, Supergirl and friends petition for a new super suit (preferably one with pants). After four years of this, playfully storming the DEO and making demands for an upgrade, the long-awaited costume change finally occurs, and oh what a glorious day it is! Nothing but the triumphant cry of "Pants! Pants! Pants!" as she flies overhead in her new suit!





	Pants! Pants! Pants!

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" Kara, Alex and James all chanted at J'onn, rhythmically beating their fists into the air.

"Alright, alright, alright! Calm down!" the leader of the DEO waved his own hands in the air for silence. This was the third time that day that Kara had begged him to allow her to redesign her famous super suit. She figured that, in honor of her first successful year as the city's Girl of Steel, a costume change was more than warranted. It would act as a celebration for all of her triumphs over the past year while also being a hopeful and excited look towards the future. A new suit would symbolize that new year, and all the new adventures to come with it. That was why Kara (now with Alex and James rallying behind her) was begging J'onn to let her have a new suit (preferably, one with pants).

"I never said you couldn't!" he continued to wave them down. "If you want an upgrade, go ahead and get one! But I'm not the guy to ask! That's Winn's department!" and the trio realized that he was right. It was Winn, and not J'onn, who had designed the first super suit after all. So with J'onn's blessing, and his word of advice about who to talk to, the trio quickly ran off towards Winn's office. J'onn watched them go with a tired sigh, but he couldn't stop a tiny smile from spreading across his face as he watched them go.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" they continued to chant as they ran through the DEO, startling any agent who crossed paths with them. Had their Girl of Steel gone nuts? No, she just wanted an upgrade. And what better time than at the start of a new year in her superhero career?!

But Winn didn't seem to see it that way. Too proud of his own creation to change it, and insistent that the skirt was too iconic to ditch, he'd managed to convince Kara into keeping the skirt for another year.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it," he advised. "Besides, the skirt's never let you down before, and it's so iconic that I think it would be a shame to see it go!" he added and Kara was forced to agree. Though the skirt was impractical, it was not a hindrance, and it was pretty signature of her.

"Besides," Winn had said with a smirk. "I never pegged you for one of those tacky superheroes who did costume changes every year!"

"I am _not_ tacky!" Kara shot back, pride wounded by this joke. She crossed her arms with a pout. "I'll just keep the stupid skirt!" she grunted and Winn gave a small, celebratory laugh as she stalked away from him, skirt swaying as she left the area.

But 365 days later, Kara was back at it again.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" this time, though, it wasn't just Alex and James. It was also M'gann, Maggie and even Superman himself.

"Oh, not again!" J'onn sighed while Winn looked torn. He didn't want to deny his hero, Superman, anything, but at the same time, he wanted to see how long he could keep Kara in one costume. He hadn't been wrong in his remark the previous year about some superheroes who changed costume every year. It would be nice, he thought, to have a hero with a streak of longer than roughly 365 days.

"Besides, aren't you worried that if you get pants, you'll look like a rip-off Superman?" he'd tried to reason with Supergirl. That was a bad choice on his part. Kara never liked being compared to the Man of Steel, so for Winn to make this remark (which also insinuated that the only difference between the two of them was a _skirt_ ) definitely set her off. She did apologize only a day later, but not before scaring the life out of Winn during the entire time she lectured him on how sexist and shallow his remark had been. Lesson learned, he would never piss her off like that again!

But at the end of the next year, the debate about adding pants to Supergirl's iconic outfit continued. This time, though, roles were reversed. It was _Supergirl_ who wished to keep the skirt while all of her friends tried to playfully goad her into a change.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" James, Alex, Lena, Sam, Brainy, Ruby, Mon-El and even J'onn all chanted. M'yrnn, Irma and Alura all stood off to the side, looking genuinely confused. But Supergirl only gave all of them a bittersweet smile before shaking her head.

"I know that, in all the years before, I've pushed hard for getting some pants instead of a skirt, but I don't think I want to do that anymore. At least not for this next year," she said. "And the reason is Winn. He was the one who designed and built the suit for me. The original one. He also gave me a name, symbol and legacy as well. Without him, I would not be the hero I am today, and I think it only right and fair that I keep this suit for at least one more year, in honor of his absence..." and the speech was enough to move everyone else deeply. Even those who didn't know Winn too well knew what a hero he was, and knew how close he and Kara were. To hear that she was going to keep the skirt one more year in honor of his memory was enough to warm everyone's heart (and cause a few tears, though no one would admit to it).

But then at last, after one final year in the skirt, Kara's long-awaited costume change finally came around.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" Kara and her ever-growing circle of friends chanted, playfully storming the DEO and making their demands. This time, the chanters included James, Alex, Lena, Brainy, Nia, J'onn and Kelly. And heck, this time, other random DEO agents even joined in. They had since grown accustomed to Supergirl's annual petition for a new suit, so when the "Pants! Pants! Pants!" chant began, some of them joined in as well. It was a very weird sight to all the newcomers, who couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of secret code or ritual, and it would've been hilarious to any outsider who accidently stumbled upon them all, but for the Superfriends in question, it really was finally time for a change.

"And with Winn no longer with us, I think that duty falls to Lena! She's the only one of us all with enough skill and wit to build Supergirl a suitable suit!" J'onn pointed playfully at the Luthor. Lena had been chanting with the rest of them, but J'onn had felt a sort of... tense, unhappy, angry, bitter and lonely vibe radiating off of her for the past few days now. He attributed it to the stress of Lex and he could hardly blame her for that. He could only hope that by commissioning her to build a new super suit, some of her worries would leave, even if only for a little while.

For a second, a look of pure outrage, indignation and pain flashed across Lena's face as J'onn set her up for this task, but that look was gone faster than it had come and a serene yet unreadable smile spread across her face instead.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," she decided.

"Don't worry, I have every confidence in you," Supergirl promised with a fond smile that Lena wasn't completely able to return.

"J'onn's right, aside from Winn, you're our best technician," James agreed, also trying to make Lena feel a bit more at ease with them. If only they knew what was really causing her emotional distance from them all. "No one can build a super suit quite like you!"

"Alright, no need to butter me up," Lena finally hushed them all. "I'll get on that new suit right away," she promised.

"Hey, and don't forget the pants!" Alex added suddenly, giving Lena a playful and teasing wink.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" the others began to chant and Lena rolled her eyes, giving them all a laugh.

"Don't you worry," she promised them all. "I won't forget the pants..."

A week later, then, Supergirl made her dramatic entrance into the DEO with her brand-new, pants-ed up super suit.

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" everyone cheered, beating their fists in the air as their favorite Kryptonian came flying in. Her arms were outstretched to receive their praise as she performed several aerial acrobatics, both to show off the new suit's dexterity and flexibility, and in order to give it a bit of a spin. It really was incredibly comfortable and it fit perfectly. She loved it!

"Pants! Pants! Pants!" the others all laughed and clapped as Supergirl continued to show off her new suit.

"Thank you so much, Lena!" the Girl of Steel managed to shout down over the cheers. Lena only gave her a nod as she continued to monotone the chant. Alex and Kelly were rhythmically banging on a nearby table, Nia and Brainy were clapping along to the beat, getting louder and louder every time the word was spoken and J'onn and James were joking to one another that the Superfriends were turning into a cult, what with all the chanting and whatnot. Meanwhile, flying merrily over their heads, was the new and improved Supergirl herself.

"New year, new clothes, new me!" she mumbled happily to herself as she continued to zoom around the room, stretching her body in all directions to really feel out the new suit. It was soooo comfortable! After so long, she finally had gotten her desired costume change and what a thrill it was! She really was looking forward to seeing how the suit would fair in battle. Of course, she did miss the skirt and had given it quite the dramatic send off before storing it safely away in her closet as a memento of the past, but she was excited to finally try something new. It was a long overdue change, but it was better late than never in her mind.

"Look out world, there's a new superhero on the rise!" she declared. "And this time... she's got pants!" and down below, the chant continued.

"Pants! Pants! Pants! Pants! Pants! Pants!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just another stupid, silly little fic about the new super suit, this time inspired off of all the interviews where the cast would just chant "Pants! Pants! Pants!" every time the new suit was mentioned.


End file.
